(Naruto OC Story) Rayne Maranochi
by Rayne Arianna Maranochi
Summary: This is a story about the disasters that trouble the Leaf Village, and the love of a girl for the Hero of Konoha. The only question is will it all have a happy ending or will things go from bad to worse, with no chance of relief? Find out as Rayne Maranochi (my OC) and the rest of squad 7 get ready to take on a task that may even be impossible for them to complete.
1. Background

_**Background**_

My name is Rayne, my full name is Rayne Arianna Maranochi and I'm from the Maranochi Clan in the Hidden Leaf Village. The Hidden Leaf Village is in The Land of Fire and one of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations. The other 4 are The Hidden Sand Village located in Land of Wind, The Hidden Mist Village located in the Land of Water, The Village Hidden in the Clouds located in the Land of Lightning, and The Hidden Rock Village in the Land of Earth. Each of the 5 nations mentioned have a main Leader or someone gifted with the title of Kage. The Leaf have the Hokage, the Sand the Kazekage, the Water the Mizukage, The Lightning the Raikage, and The Earth the Tsuchikage. Amidst these nations are smaller less known villages, but none are any less important, though it is easy for the Kage to forget this as they deal with politics every day.

In order for me to tell you my story I must first gift you with some background before we begin. My clan is only one of many clans located in the Leaf Village. Among some of the other clans are the Uchiha, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, etc. You get the point. Now each one of the 5 nations have 1 Biju or tailed beast at least so they say. Incidentally this is not true, you see I am the holder of the 10 tails. Now everyone depicts it as an ugly monster that is actually the 9 main Biju fused together, which is a complete farce. When in fact the 10 tails is really a Dragon that acts as the bridge between the tailed beasts and the clawed beasts. Unfortunately only one of the clawed beasts is still alive and that one is named Makoze which is sealed within my best friend Kama, but this isn't her story it's mine so if you want more info you'll have to read her side.

Now the 10 tails is rare because it can change its shape into any of the other Biju in order to reproduce, so when it chooses a mate it transforms in order to make having children possible. That is for much later though, for now I think I can successfully start the story now.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a typical day like any other in the Academy, Naruto had set up a trap on top of the door to the classroom so that when Iruka Sensei walked in it would fall on his head. Today it was a bucket of water. So like any other day when Iruka fell for it some of the kids laughed, Iruka yelled at Naruto, more of the kids laughed this time at Naruto though, and I flipped out on the ones who laughed at him. When the school day ended we all filed out and were greeted by our parents, or most of us were.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow okay Naruto?" I went and stopped over by the swing he normally sat at and stopped in front of him blocking his view of all the other adults who I knew were staring at me.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Rayne." Naruto seemed so down, so I decided to do something about it.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? Ramen? It's my treat, well my mom's really." I smiled when he looked up with a small smile on his face.

"You mean it?...Yeah, let's go." He got off of his swing and I maneuvered him towards my mother and whenever people shot him nasty looks I gave them one right back.

"So are we taking Naruto with us for ramen?" My mom smiled down at us both and bent down to give Naruto a hug. "Don't worry I know you're coming with, come on take my hand and we'll head over to Ichiraku's."

"Okay." Naruto was so happy to be with my mom and I and not just because we were going to get food, but because I was one of his only friends. I suppose I never really thought of him as a demon since I've got one inside me too.

As we walked down the street we got some funny looks from people, but they were easy enough to ignore. The old man who ran the ramen shop was always kind to Naruto and never had a problem with him. So like normal when we walked in for something to eat he just smiled and asked how our day was.

"It's fine. We learned some of the basic principles of being a Shinobi today in class. Obviously Sakura got the best grade in the class, but I got the second best. Naruto tried really hard too, he's actually going to be spending the weekend with us so I can tutor him." I grinned and high fived Naruto as my mom ordered our food.

"Is that so, well then, I think today is a special day. So this time ramen's on the house. Eat up folks, and don't be scared to try our new ramen Naruto, after all Rayne practically made it herself, it is her recipe after all." The old man was drying off some bowls as he said this so they would be fresh when he poured out the soup and noodles.

"What? Really, I didn't know you could cook Rayne." Naruto looked at me in awe. Which kind of made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, yeah. I mean I don't just read books, train, or stand there to look pretty you know. I have many talents, cooking is only one of them." I went ahead and ordered a bowl of Miso ramen and waited for Naruto's response.

"Well, name something else your good at." Naruto phrased it as a challenge while he asked the owner for a bowl of the ramen I made.

"Well, I'm good at being your friend."

"Hehehe Yeah, you are that." Naruto paused for a moment as if he were in deep thought before he continued his statement. "Thank you, for ya know always being there for me and stuff." The owner set the bowl of ramen down in front of Naruto, and Naruto turned back towards his food and proceeded to break apart his chopsticks and eat.

"You're welcome….Naruto." I smiled to myself as I turned around and broke apart my chopsticks to begin eating my ramen. My mother was already ordering her second bowl by the time I got halfway done with mine.

* * *

When we were done eating we thanked the owner for the meal and said our goodbyes to Naruto as we headed outside the village to our clan's entrance. We were the only clan located outside the walls of the village, but no one minded. As we walked a ways into the woods we came upon a waterfall and my mother coated herself and I in her chakra so we could pass under it without getting wet. Once under she bit her thumb and slid it across the boulder in front of us making it disappear and reveal the entrance to our clan area. Once inside I went around and greeted everyone.


End file.
